Galapagos Islands The CSISurvivor Round Robin
by csi-playingwithfire
Summary: The CSIs. The Galapagos. Winner take all.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Galapagos Islands – The CSI: Survivor Round Robin 

Author: Chapter 1 - Shannon

Category: Humor, Drama, Crossover

Spoilers: Nothing specific, but basic events up through the S4 eps that have already aired might come up.

Disclaimers: CSI's characters (and Survivor's concept) don't belong to any of us.  We're just borrowing them. ;-) Some names have been changed to protect the living—i.e. Jeff Prager instead of you-know-who.

Authors' Notes:  Well, this round robin fic challenge was posted on CSI-Playing with Fire back in March, and now, it's finally underway.  The idea came during one of our PwF chats, when it seemed like it was time to have a little fun with both our CSIs and the ultimate reality show, _Survivor_.  We figured the dynamics among the Vegas crew are certainly worthy of a reality showdown, so why not?  After all, when cold hard cash is on the line, knowing how to hide a body adds a whole new dimension to things. G   So, let the mind games and backstabbing begin.  

Final note: For more details about the challenge, the authors, and the chapter posting schedule, go to csi-playingwithfire.tripod.com.  Updates will first be posted there, and then, here at fanfiction.net. Chapter 2 should be posted on PwF by Sunday, 4/11 or Monday, 4/12.

*********

Sara stretched as she surveyed her environment in the early morning sunlight.  Standing alone on the beach while the rest of the tribe slumbered, she was certain that this must be the most beautiful place on Earth.  It had always been a dream of hers to visit the Galapagos Islands, though she never in her wildest dreams imagined _this_ scenario.  She shared a small dwelling, a lean-to really, on the tiny islet with seven of her colleagues, competing against one another for prizes and the chance to remain in the game for one million dollars.

Twenty-five days ago, they had been left on this island with only a small supply of white rice, a knife, a cooking pot, two water buckets and a map to a source of potable water.  Over three and a half weeks, they had acquired other items, such as rope, a fishing net, and the blankets under which they slept.  They had become fairly well accustomed to seeking guaybillo and Galapagos tomatoes to supplement their staple diet of rice and fish.  She was hungry, to be sure, but the physical aspects of survival here were not as daunting as the psychological ones.  

Eight people had been voted out by the group.  Every time, it was a difficult and emotional decision.  One can never be certain whom one can trust with that amount of money on the line, and Sara never felt safe.  The vote had been close the previous night, with Archie being banished by a margin of five votes to four.  He was now the first official member of the jury and would play a key role in deciding the victor.

"Good morning," Grissom mumbled from behind her. "Looks like the fire went out."

"Hmm…" she responded absently.

"It is an amazing view, isn't it?"

"Gorgeous."

Grissom stared a moment longer, knowing that Sara was unaware that the ocean view was not the one to which he'd been referring.  When he had risen from the shelter, and seen her standing there with the sun's glare silhouetting her, he knew he was in paradise.  But the need for fire beckoned, and Grissom set out to position his glasses to capture the heat of the sun.

"Whose turn is it to get water?" Hodges asked, emerging from the lean-to.

Sara turned to him with a small smile. "Yours."

"Come on, I'll go with you," Catherine joined, the gaudy Immunity Necklace still around her neck.

The duo picked up the water jugs and disappeared into the jungle.  "Well, they're off to plot," Grissom mused.

The day passed uneventfully.  Nick had attempted to prove his fishing prowess by returning from his morning excursion with a single fish.  Grissom had no difficulty rekindling the campfire, and in short order the water was boiled and the rice and fish were cooked.  As afternoon moved into evening, an unexpected visitor surprised the castaways.

"Check out the turtle!" Nick shouted, nearly dropping the stick he was whittling.

Grissom turned to look. "That's a tortoise, Nick."

Sara had already left her seat on the log.  She moved slowly, careful not to startle the creature, but she needn't have worried.  The indigenous animals were unafraid of humans.  The giant tortoise stared back at her, not retreating into the security of its shell.  She reached out and touched the shell gently, her smile broadening. "Hi, buddy."

Greg crouched beside Sara and offered the reptile a handful of plants.  "That's so cool," he said as the tortoise munched on the greenery.

Jim Brass and Warrick looked at Grissom, then glanced knowingly at one another.  Grissom's eyes were glued on Sara's interaction with their guest.

"Lindsey would love that turtle," Catherine began. "She keeps trying to talk me into getting her a pet, but it's too hard to take care of one when I work so much.  I hate having to deprive her like that."

*********

"We've got Tree Mail," Greg exclaimed, catching his breath after his run from the mailbox.  He handed the scroll to Warrick, who read aloud the goofy poem.

"Sounds like a test of recall," Warrick observed.

"It does," Grissom agreed. 

The castaways filed into the area designated for the reward challenge.  "Welcome," Jeff Prager said in greeting.  "Pick a podium, take your places.  Today's challenge is a memory match game.  Each of you has four items in your podium.  Your job is to find matching items by asking your tribe mates for them.  No two podiums have the exact same items.  We'll go in turn. The first person to get all four items matched wins.  Want to know what you're playing for?"

Seeing the nods of the CSIs, he continued. "The winner will be taken to a yacht anchored off shore for a feast.  And the yacht has facilities for showering and shaving. Let's play.  Greg, you're up."

Greg peeked into his podium and quickly shut the lid. "Catherine, do you have a rock?"

"Nope," she answered.

Nick was next. "Catherine, do you have an egg?"

"Nope."

Sara turned to Greg. "Greg. The rock." She held out her hand.  She removed the rock from her podium and placed it into her basket along with Greg's rock.

"Sara has one match." Jeff announced.

"Gil," Catherine asked, "got a leaf?"

With a deep sigh, Grissom handed Catherine his leaf.  She adjusted her Immunity Necklace proudly.

"Sara one, Catherine one." Jeff announced again.

"Give me your egg, Nick," Warrick scored his first match.

"Catherine," Brass smirked. "You look like a slingshot kinda gal."

"Damn! You got me." She surrendered the item to him.

"Sara? Do you have a shark's tooth?" Hodges queried.

"Nope. Try again."

"Sorry, Hodges, _I_ have a shark's tooth," Grissom said.  Hodges handed over his shark tooth for Grissom's first match.

"That's the end of the first round," Jeff updated. "We've got Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Jim and Gil all tied at one."

"Um, Grissom!" Greg made another attempt to score. "Got a feather?"

"Go fish."

By the end of the fourth round, Jim Brass emerged the victor with four matches.  "Congratulations, Jim. Now since it wouldn't be a party without a guest, I'm going to let you choose one other person to take with you."

Jim pondered a moment, then made a strategic decision. "Sara."

The yacht was luxurious.  The pair enjoyed a buffet style feast, complete with an open bar.  Sara chose to shower before eating.  Never before had a hot shower felt so marvelous to her as she soaped up her dirty hair.  Being provided with a toothbrush and toothpaste was the icing on the cake.  She felt refreshed when she headed back out on deck to enjoy the meal.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase," Brass stated. "Grissom and I kind of have a pact, and we think you and Warrick are the only other people on the island that we can trust."

Sara swallowed a bit of Caesar salad and washed it down with a swig of her margarita.  "Uh huh."

Jim poured steak sauce on his porterhouse. "Anyway, if you vote with us, you're guaranteed final four. After that, all bets are off."

That evening the group again gathered around the fire. Jim and Sara answered questions about their reward, careful to omit crucial details.  The night air always held a slight chill, causing Sara to put a long-sleeved shirt and long pants over her one-piece bathing suit and shorts.  Catherine remained in her string bikini.  

Nick stared at the two women, sitting side by side_.  How did I get lucky enough to work with two such fine-looking women? And now on a tropical island with them?_

Warrick sat next to Nick. _Catherine's bikini is about two sizes too small. No complaints here._

Grissom leaned back against the log.  _Why is she smiling like that? Doesn't she get it? One glimpse of that gap-toothed grin and I'm gone._

Greg glanced back and forth between Grissom and Sara. _What's he got that I ain't got?  Wait, don't answer that._

Sara grinned nervously.  _Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have spinach in my teeth?  How can he be so handsome even when he's making me feel like one of his specimens?_

Catherine pulled her shoulders back proudly, propelling her chest forward. _Oh yeah, they want me._

Brass watched Grissom with fascination.  _How does he do it? How can he sit there in love with her and not do anything about it?  Why did Catherine just stick out her boobs and block my view of Sara and Grissom?_

Hodges shifted anxiously_. Did I leave my kitchen light on?_

*********

"First things first," the host began as the tribe arrived for the immunity challenge. "Catherine, I'm going to need that back."

Catherine looked almost pained when she removed the Immunity Necklace and returned it to him.  

"You've each been assigned a color," Jeff explained. "You also have a map.  Use your map to run through the jungle and find five keys, color-coded for you.  When you get all five keys, come back to this spot and use the keys to open your treasure chest.  In the treasure chest you'll find a flag.  The first person to find all five keys, open the chest, get the flag and place it on the flag stand wins immunity.  Survivors ready? Go!"

The eight contestants darted off into the trees, maps in hand.  Brass was proud of his map-reading skills until he came upon a key, only to find it was blue instead of his assigned orange.  As he stood studying the map again, Warrick grabbed the blue key and looped its string over his arm with his other key.

"Warrick in the lead with four keys.  Nick, Sara, Hodges all with three," Jeff's voice cut through the foliage.  

Minutes later, Warrick successfully placed all five keys into the locks of his treasure chest, grabbed the blue flag and placed it into its notch.  The closest castaway was Nick, with four keys located.

Jeff Prager draped the Immunity Necklace over Warrick's head.  "You are safe from the vote tonight.  The rest of you are not. I'll see you at Tribal Council."

Once they arrived back at camp, the wheeling and dealing began.  Catherine, Hodges and Nick went off together, ostensibly to find some guavas and tomatoes for dinner, while Greg and Warrick tried their luck with the fishing net.  Grissom tried to force himself to keep his attention on the game rather than on the freshly showered and sweet-smelling Sara.

"Catherine," Sara proposed. "She's a threat."

"I'm more inclined to go with Nick," Grissom said.  "He's physically strong. He could start winning immunities and then where are we? Jim?"

"I'm thinking Nick's the bigger threat right now."  Brass replied as he stirred the fire.

After dinner, the entire group gathered around the fire, preparing to head to tribal council.  Nick pulled Sara aside.  "We need to get rid of Brass.  He doesn't do anything around camp. Vote with Cat, Greggo and me and you'll get to the final four."

*********

"So, Warrick," Jeff asked, "immunity is obviously very important.  Are you keeping it or do you want to give it to a teammate?"

"I'll keep it," Warrick answered simply.

"Not feeling too safe?"

"You can't feel very safe in this game, Jeff."

"What are you basing your vote on tonight?" Jeff prodded.

"Strategy," Warrick replied, not elaborating.

"Catherine," Jeff turned to the blonde woman. "What about you? What's your vote about tonight?"

Catherine's response was candid. "Whatever's going to get me farther down the line."

"Okay, let's vote."

One by one, the castaways approached the podium and penned their votes on the parchments. Brass held up his vote, which read _Nick_. "It's not personal, Nicky, you're a great guy. It's a game."

Catherine's scribbled her choice on the paper and carefully folded it in half. "You made the wrong decision."

When all had voted, Jeff retrieved the urn and lifted the lid, removing and reading the votes.

"Nick."  The Texan appeared surprised to receive a vote.

"Sarah." If Nick had been surprised, shocked would more adequately describe Sara's reaction.  _They can't even spell my name correctly_, Sara groaned inwardly.  _That one must be from Hodges._

"Nick. Nick. That's three for Nick, one for Sara.  Sara.  Sara.  Nick. Four Nick, three Sara." He read the eighth vote to himself, then said aloud "The ninth person voted out of CSI Survivor: Galapagos Islands is Nick. Bring me your torch."

Nick did as directed. Jeff snuffed the torch ceremoniously. "The tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Galapagos Islands – The CSI: Survivor Round Robin 

Author: Chapter 2 – by Jamie

Category: Humor, Drama, Crossover

Disclaimers: CSI's characters (and Survivor's concept) don't belong to any of us.  We're just borrowing them. ;-) Some names have been changed to protect the living—i.e. Jeff Prager instead of you-know-who.

Authors' Notes:  Chapter 2…sorry for the delay in posting it.  For more details about the challenge, the authors, and the chapter posting schedule, go to csi-playingwithfire.tripod.com.  Updates will first be posted there, and then, here at fanfiction.net. Chapter 3 (by Mich St. Jame) should be posted on PwF by Sunday, 4/18 or Monday, 4/19.

DAY 28:

Grissom walked along the beautiful Galapagos beach and kicked some pebbles. He wasn't sorry he had joined Survivor at all.  When he had first started watching the reality show he thought it was the most stupid thing he had ever seen. But now, as he was walking along the beach, he felt totally at peace. He felt positive and was determined to win the reward challenges and the immunity challenges. If he did win the million dollars he could take Sara out to a nice dinner at an expensive restaurant among other things. 

Grissom heard a groan behind him and turned around to see Sara walking out of her tent, stretching and yawning. In the morning, he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. As she turned, spotted him and smiled, the sunlight played off her eyes and made them sparkle. Grissom found himself smiling back as she started walking toward him.

"Hey Griss!" a bubbly Sara said. "Beautiful morning isn't it? Is anybody else up yet?"

"No it's just us."

"You know what, Grissom? I miss the job. I miss the excitement of pinning a murder on someone. I miss the excitement of finding that vital clue."

Grissom turned to her and smirked.

"Sara, we've only been gone 28 days! You must really love your job," Grissom teased because he knew they loved the job equally; he just didn't miss it that much yet. "Sara, if you miss investigating crimes scenes than I could go and murder Hodges right know. Investigate that." 

Sara laughed and was actually quite shocked at her reaction. The idea was sounding better and better every day. Hodges was just about pissing off all the castaways. He just about pulled the last string with Sara when he spelled her name wrong.

"Hey hey, castaways. What's up with you lovely people on this bee-yoo-ti-ful morning?" Greg said, cheerfully. Sara and Grissom both cracked up when they saw what Greg was wearing. He had a sailor's hat on with a couple of leaves sticking out of it, creating a Robin Hood appearance. 

"Guys, I'm going to go wash up. See you all for breakfast. By the way, I wonder what's on the menu. Bye Grissom. See ya Robin," Sara said and slapped Greg on the shoulder.

"Well, Grissom. That's a hot piece of ass right there," Greg said referring to Sara.

Grissom winced. "Greg, don't make me come over there."

                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeff Prager stood in front of the seven castaways.

"Good day castaways. I take it you all miss Nick?" Jeff didn't wait for them to answer. "No? Good."

Sara smirked and Catherine giggled to herself while the men looked at Jeff weirdly. Jeff continued.

"Today I will describe to you your immunity challenge. Look over to my left and you will see seven wooden tubs. Each of the tubs is filled with muck and dirt plus water from all of the several lovely swamps situated in scenic Galapagos island. I will hand each of you castaways a list of items that have been randomly dropped in those disgusting bins and you will have to find them in less than 2 minutes. The one that succeeds in finding the most items in that period of time will win the immunity. Very easy task at hand. Castaways ready?"

Greg rolled up his sleeves and looked smug. Catherine looked over at the bins and grimaced at the nasty smell that had made its way over to the castaways.

"On your mark," Jeff started. "Get set, get ready…GO!!"

It was a sight to behold to see all of the CSI's running toward the bins. They reached them and dropped to their knees. They all took deep breaths and dug their hands into the muck. Glancing at the items on their list they hastily searched for the items. Warrick picked out a dirt-covered coconut and shouted some obscenity while chucking it across the beach, for that item was not on the list. For the next two minutes the castaways proceeded to pick out items that were and were not on the list. Mud was flicked around and items were thrown at various castaways and in no time the two minutes were up.

The castaways hobbled up to Jeff, items in hand, covered in dirt and grime. Jeff counted the items.

"Okay castaways. Good job, and I wish you all could get immunity, but sadly, that's not how the game works. I have tallied the items and I'm proud to announce that the receiver of immunity this week is…. Mr. Greg Sanders.

Greg had a shocked look on his face and jumped up and down. He pumped his fist in the air, spraying everyone with mud. He hugged Sara and she giggled. It then registered in her brain that he had won the immunity and she pushed him away in mock frustration. Greg grabbed the immunity from Jeff's hand and strung it around his neck. He did a little victory dance and then, burned out, walked over to a log and plopped down with a self-satisfied grin on his face. The castaway's spread out. Sara headed to the trees for some shade, while Catherine, Warrick and Brass headed to the waterfront to freshen up. Hodges slowly walked off to his tent to sulk. Grissom spotted Sara and headed over to her, where she was already lounging underneath a shady tree.

"Hey Sara. You need company?" Sara looked up and nodded, smiling. Grissom sat down beside her and rested his head against the tree taking a deep sigh of relaxation. He handed her a Galapagos tomato and she bit into it.

'Can this get any more perfect? I'm on an island with the most beautiful woman in the world. Okay, we're a little short of food and I have a chance of getting voted off, leaving Sara here with other good-looking men. Calm down, Grissom, she's never made moves on them before; she wouldn't now. Besides, I might not get voted off. Just enjoy this moment…'

He looked over at Sara and gazed at her lounging back, seeming at peace with the world.

'I can feel his eyes burning into me. He's staring at me with disgust, I know it. For what reason, I don't know. All I know is that he's been a little hostile to me before we arrived on the island. I hope he's turning over a new leaf…'

All of a sudden Sara jumped up when she felt something on her leg. She looked down at the sand and was staring at a huge beetle.

_"_I know what that is Grissom! It's a Rodolia cardinalis! I've read about them. They eat all the cottony cushion scale insects. An adult beetle can devour hundreds and still have room for seconds. It's pretty amazing, don't you think?" she said, plucking a leaf from a nearby tree, letting the beetle crawl onto it, and then setting it loose in a nearby shrub.

"Where did you get that knowledge from?" Grissom asked her, amazed at what she new about the insect.

"Entomology textbook. The one you gave me for Christmas Grissom, remember?"

Sara smiled widely at him and Grissom flashed one of his half-smirk half-smile smiles. 

                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DAY 29:

"Good morning, castaways. Greg, I hope you're spending your time basking away in the wonderfulness that is immunity."

Greg smiled a wide toothy smile and slapped the immunity that hung around his neck.

"Today is the reward challenge I like to call, 'How fast are you'? People, follow me," and they did, arriving at their destination. They stood facing seven identical obstacle courses. Each consisted of bamboo balance beams, small tubs filled with salty ocean water and other various obstacles that looked quite difficult and more challenging than the previous.

"Now, when I tell you when, you will complete those obstacles. You will have three minutes. When the time is up I will decipher who got the farthest and that person will win the reward.

For the next three minutes the castaways ran, crawled, tripped and limped their way through the difficult obstacle course. In the end Jeff Prager determined the winner.

"Good job castaways. I'm proud to announce the winner of the reward…drum roll please?"

Greg mimicked an annoying drum roll and Catherine proceeded to punch him playfully in the arm.

"Gil Grissom!"

Grissom broke out into a wide smile and clapped his hands together, proud that he had won something that took strength.

"Like last time, Grissom, you will have a choice of picking a partner to join you for a wonderful feast of buffet salads, meats and everything your hearts desire. Let me tell you, it will be a nice break from Galapagos tomatoes!" Jeff let out a little chuckle and nodded his head at Grissom, as to say, "Pick your partner".

Grissom hesitated and then voiced his choice, "Sara Sidle."

Sara's jaw dropped for a second but she slowly broke out into a smile and said she was going to go change for the dinner.

                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you like being a castaway?" Grissom asked Sara, slowly biting into a turkey sub, savouring every bite.

"I love it! It's so challenging. Plus, I get to be 24-7 with the people I love the most." Sara looked down at her plate and a tint of red showed in her cheeks. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"Don't even worry about it. I know what you mean," Grissom said.

Sara lightly laughed and went back to her food.

"So," she said, taking a forkful of Greek salad and gulping it down, "why did you pick me to join you?"

"I owed you a dinner didn't I?"

Sara looked up at him quickly and they held each other's gaze for a moment. Then she slowly grinned her wide gap-toothed smile and looked at her plate. Grissom smiled back at her. He loved that he had finally made her smile.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DAY 30:

"Okay castaways," Jeff Prager said standing in front of the seven people sitting in front of him and the campfire. "Tonight, you will vote off another unfortunate person."

Sara looked content and laid back in a black hoodie and jeans, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Catherine, for the second time, decided to wear her string bikini. Although, realizing that she was stupid because it was cold outside at this time of the night, put on a pair of tan chinos over the bottom of her bikini, conveniently leaving her chest out in the open, and the men staring. All except for Grissom, who was staring at another women sitting across from him. 

"Okay, castaways, place your votes."

One by one the seven people walked up to the podium and placed their votes in the slot. Jeff tallied the votes and walked up in front of the castaways.

"I have tallied the votes and the castaway leaving us tonight is…David Hodges."

Hodges face fell in total shock, as the other six were silently cheering for complete and utter joy.

He slowly walked up to his torch, snuffed it, and waved at the others. They waved back.

"The tribe has spoken."

TBC


End file.
